How to Impress the Critics
by asSweetAsSwirlix
Summary: (Modern AU) What lengths does one have to go to in order to gain respect from her partner's parents? Well, when the folks condemn every aspect of her being, it can prove to be quite difficult indeed. Especially since everything that could possibly go wrong in one night goes wrong. EPILOGUE POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello readers! asSweetAsSwirlix here and this is my first FanFiction! I'd like to inform you of a couple of things: first I've bumped up Jude's and Milla's ages to 18 and 23 respectively, second Derrick and Ellen are very OOC in this fic (I've tried to keep Milla and Jude IC, but I don't think it worked...), and finally I somewhat brought in a aspect of religion in here for comic relief in the next chapter (you can probably guess what happens). Don't worry though! I tried to minimize it, and I basically just called what they worship Maxwell, so that I don't disrespect anyone's religion (including my own).**

**Rated T for sexual themes and language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Tales of Xillia.**

Part 1

Milla carefully unlocked the door to her apartment and silently took off her jacket and boots as she snuck her way into the living space that she shared with her boyfriend of six months. Her workload at the office that day was minimal, so she decided to return home early to spend more time with her lover.

She loved catching him off guard, so she tip-toed her way toward the first door that was branched off of the main room which was his bedroom. She pushed the door lightly, so that she would not alert him of her early arrival, and gazed inside. The blonde saw her black-haired companion sitting at his desk that was situated against the wall opposite the door. He was facing away from her; it was the perfect position for attacking.

_'So unsuspecting,' _Milla thought deviously. '_I love having dessert early.'_

Like a tiger hunting its prey, she pounced on Jude and kissed the back of his neck. The young man was taken aback by the sudden act of affection. "Huh Milla?! Why are you-," before Jude could finish his sentence, Milla spun him around and kissed his lips hard.

Jude started to give in to the blonde's boldness until there was a loud clack that came from the floor. Jude shoved Milla away from his body abruptly and spoke into the fallen object, "No, nothing's wrong, Mom. Milla just came home early today."

Milla's heart dropped as the situation dawned on her. Jude was talking to his mother on the phone, and said mother probably believed that Milla was sexually abusing her son now.

For the entirety of their relationship, Milla has been trying to win over the affections of her partner's parents. Truthfully, it didn't matter to her if she gained their respect, but Jude always told her: "A relationship without any blessings will never last."

Milla sighed. The goal of gaining respect from her partner's parents, however, seemed impossible at this point. Not only is she five years Jude's senior, not only has he started living in her house instead of his parents', not only is it apparent that they are sexually active, but Jude's parents have associated Milla's image to that of a dog. While Derrick was not as verbal as his wife in expressing his hatred, Milla could tell that he thought she was lower than the scum on the bottom of his shoe. It would be an understatement to say that she was disliked by Jude's parents; despise, however, was a better word in this case.

The blonde was awaken from her reverie when she noticed Jude's hand waving in front of her face. "What's wrong? Did something happen at work?"

"No… Just I didn't know that you were on the phone with your mom when I jumped you. I'm sorry," she offered her contrite words with a soft voice and downcast eyes.

"Milla, it's okay! I don't mind. Just don't do that again. You'll give me a heart attack," Jude let out a nervous laugh, "Anyway, the reason why Mom called is because she wanted to invite us over for dinner on Friday."

Milla flinched at the thought of meeting that woman. Ellen always had a look of distaste plastered on her face whenever Milla came to visit her, "She probably only wants to meet with you… I'll just stay behind."

"What are you saying? Mom wants you to come over too! She specifically asked you to come you know?" Jude grabbed her hand as he futilely defended his mother.

"Yeah right. She looks at me like I'm a… bug…"

"She does not! Please won't you come? For me?" Jude asked in the most innocent voice he could muster. When Milla still did not look convinced he leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly.

When they broke apart, Milla tapped her chin with her finger and said, "Hmm… I'm still not sure. I think I need more convincing…"

The younger lover kissed the elder with more fervor as he led her to his bed and pushed her down on top of it. "You'll be beyond convinced by the time I'm through with you," Jude whispered into Milla's ear.

Milla shivered from anticipation as she snaked her hands up Jude's shirt. From there the young lovers proceeded with their night of love without a care for the impending doom awaiting them on Friday night.

* * *

><p>The night air was cool and crisp when Milla and Jude reached the Mathis household. The sky was a marvelous shade of azure sprinkled with tiny globes of light. It framed the large building that was the Mathis estate. It was much too large for two people; even when Jude was living with them it was obvious that they still had the luxury of free space. The door opened to reveal a man with neatly combed back brown hair and thin-framed glasses. He had creases that were starting to set in his face; they looked like a set of parentheses around his lips.<p>

"Dad! It's so good to see you!" Jude chirped.

"Jude, it's good to see you too. Welcome back," Derrick welcomed his son sincerely, and then he gave him a smile. He then looked over at Milla, checking her over once, then he settled his gaze onto Milla's large female glands. His smile growing slightly all the while.

Feeling exposed even though she was fully clothed, Milla crossed her arms in front of her and said politely, "Good evening, Doctor Mathis." She then narrowed her gaze and tightened her arms around her chest, "Does something catch you eye?"

Derrick mumbled a few words before he gathered his wits, "Not in particular. I was just looking at your… necklace…"

The blonde looked down at her attire and said, "But, I'm not wearing a neck-"

"Well, I shouldn't keep you two out here too long," the older man cut her off. "Come on in, Jude. You're mother has made your favorites!" Derrick placed his hand on Jude's shoulder and successfully distracted him with the names of his favorite dishes. Jude's father steered himself clear of being exposed on blatantly staring at Milla's breasts. He knew how perceptive Jude could be with these types of things.

Derrick then led his son toward the dining room with Milla in tow. When they passed the entrance of the home, they were faced with a large room that was dedicated to divinity that the Mathis family worshipped. The deity figure in the room was about 4 feet tall. Milla recalled that the figure was called 'Maxwell'. It was an elderly man in a modest style of dress. He had long white hair with a beard to match, and he was sitting cross-legged on a pedestal. The statue had intricate details; the paint job was done with much care and diligence from the artist. However, one can't help but feel bombarded by the smell of burning wax that was emanating from the candles that were placed next to Maxwell's feet.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Jude whispered to Milla who didn't realize that she was staring at the statue for as long as she had, "Mom's obsessed with it. Every day, the moment she wakes up, she cleans and polishes this figure."

The blonde nodded, and they continued into the dining room. Derrick yelled loudly to inform his wife that their guests had arrived. Soon after, a black-haired woman with a delicate frame came into the dining room and locked eyes with Milla in a fierce stare down. The night had just started and there was already an ominous feeling passing over in Milla's head.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat at the table with Milla and Jude on one side of the small table and Derrick and Ellen's empty seat on the other side. The silence was deafening, and the tension in the air was as thick as the soup Ellen was bringing to the dinner table.<p>

Milla looked down at the soup that was placed on the table in front of her and was salivating at the sight.

Ellen caught the look on Milla's face, but she must have mistaken the expression for one of disgust rather than appreciation. "Is something wrong?" Ellen said with an innocent expression on her face, though the venom in her voice would put a Cobra to shame.

"No," the younger woman said firmly. She was considering praising the woman for making the good looking food, but then realized that she was not deserving of it.

"Then you can help yourself to the dishes," Ellen sat down in her chair and exhaled slowly through her nose as she started to relax into her chair. Her expression turned from frigid to warm when she looked at her pride and joy, which was her son. She smiled kindly and handed him one of the serving spoons she brought from the kitchen.

Milla looked at Jude for some support against his mother, but his attention was occupied by the dishes. He turned to Milla, pointed at the soup with the serving spoon, and gave her a wide smile as if to ask if she wanted some.

_'Ugh… Why do you have to be so cute?' _The blonde thought as she handed her bowl over to Jude so he could dish up her plate.

However, Milla's distress did not go unnoticed by Jude. Being perceptive to the hostile environment, he tried to spark up friendly conversation between his parents and his girlfriend, "Milla? Maybe you should talk about your promotion. I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to hear about that!"

Derrick, not for the first time in the evening, gave Milla his full attention, "Yes, tell us about your promotion."

Milla immediately brightened up as her job was one of her favorite topics to talk about, "Well, I guess you can't really call it a promotion. I'm still in the same position, but the pay is better!"

"That's useless," Ellen stated bluntly. She didn't pick up her gaze from filling her plate up with food while she uttered those hate filled words.

"Huh?" The blonde was flabbergasted.

"It doesn't matter how much money you make if you don't gain authority or respect from your bosses, that type of thing is useless." Ellen looked into Milla's red eyes and gave her yet another hard stare.

Milla gave in to the bait that Ellen was dangling above her head, "I'm proud about the work that I do, it's my duty to do it and to do it well. Nothing besides that matters." She forced to keep her voice powerful and steady so that the devilish black-haired woman would just shut up.

"Hmm," Ellen replied. Milla felt a surge of relief that she backed down, but felt on edge for a different reason when she saw Jude glaring at her. He obviously was not pleased with Milla's aggression towards his mother.

Eventually, the members of the dinner party fell silent as they directed their attentions to the food in front of them. Milla was trying to keep her levels of distress to a minimum when she felt something slide up her right shin. She looked to her right, and saw Jude eating his food peacefully. That's when it all clicked together in her head.

_'Ho ho! Playing footsies are we? In front of your parents nonetheless. Not so innocent are you, Jude?' _Milla thought to herself.

Jude, feeling someone's gaze on his face, turned to his girlfriend who was grinning like an idiot at him. He gave her a confused expression, wondering what came over her. Milla just nodded knowingly and giggled slightly to herself at her boyfriend's reluctance to admit his foot play.

Jude's foot continued its trail up Milla's leg getting closer to her thigh. Then, it stopped briefly at the sound of a spoon clattering on the floor. Ellen's spoon to be exact.

"Ah, Jude? I dropped my spoon on the floor. Could you be a dear and get me another?" Ellen said sweetly to her only son.

Jude nodded and fled towards the kitchen. Milla was admiring her boyfriend's obedience when the reality of the situation slapped her in the face. The foot was still continuing its movements towards her thigh.

_'That's not Jude's foot…'_

Milla looked under the table and trailed that vile appendage to the person that it was attached to. Like lightning she straightened her back, and locked eyes with Derrick Mathis who gave her a wink and a smug smirk.

_'What. The. Fuck?!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank all who have supported this story especially those who have reviewed! I appreciate the time you put into writing them! Anyway, enjoy the second half of this story, everyone!**

**Edit: A reader pointed out a minor mistake that I made in this chapter. However, the chapter is essentially the same as it was before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Tales of Xillia.**

Part 2

Milla bulged her eyes at the result of the traumatizing experience she'd just suffered. She felt vomit rising in the back of her throat due to the creep she was sitting across from. She needed to expel the sick feeling inside of her fast. With little time to think she expunged the contents of her stomach in her half empty bowl of food.

Upon seeing this, Jude bolted to his lover's side instantly, "Milla! Are you okay?"

_'I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all.' _Milla thought. '_Jude, your father is hitting on me, and now I've defiled your mother's cooking!'_

Jude led the wobbly blonde toward the bathroom where she threw up the remaining sick in the toilet. Jude pulled Milla's long hair back with one hand while the other rubbed soothing circles on her lower back.

Milla thought about telling Jude about Derrick's blatant disrespect for her body, but she eventually discarded that thought. She knew that the father and son were close, and she was unsure if Jude would take her side or his father's. Truthfully, she was afraid to find out.

"I should have known a frail stomach like your own could not have handled our prodigious cuisine." A voice came over Jude's shoulder. It was Ellen. Although Milla was hurling in the porcelain throne, the petite woman didn't let up on her condescending remarks. "Here's the phone, Jude. Order pizza for this sad display, please."

"Right," Jude said, "But, I think Milla is not feeling well… I'll set her up in my room first."

"Go ahead. By the way, did you get me a new spoon?" Milla ceased her retching, and turned to catch the devious smile that was spread across Ellen's face. Milla clenched her hands into fists when she was suddenly reminded of how much she hated the woman.

* * *

><p>The young couple were now sitting on the edge of Jude's bed. Without the knowledge, one would not been able to tell that it was Jude's room; it lacked the personalization that every bedroom had. His personal belongings, however, resided in Milla's apartment instead.<p>

The older one among the two lovers had a thermometer in her mouth and was currently reflecting upon the events that occurred prior to that moment.

Jude took the thermometer out of Milla's mouth when it started beeping. He looked at the displayed number and furrowed his brow, "Milla, what's going on? You're not sick so…"

Milla took a second to decide on the best answer to reply with, "I think that I just don't like the food."

"If that's true then why did you agree to come? If the food bothered you so much you should have just stayed behind," The dark-haired one said, getting slightly louder at the end of his sentence.

"Wait, if I remember correctly, I specifically told you that I didn't want to come; you're the one who insisted. You sure have selective memory, Jude." Soon after she spoke, Milla was silently reprimanding herself for her choice of words. She knew what she said would undoubtedly tick him off.

"Yes, you did tell me that, but you agreed eventually didn't you? I thought you wanted to get on better terms with my parents. If this is your way of getting into Mom's good graces it's not working; she's probably really upset now."

The older one was indignant, "I see. So, your mother is the victim here. Did you forget how she walked all over my raise, or how she insulted me when I was blowing chunks? Oh yes, enlighten me as to how innocent she is." Milla said sarcastically.

Jude was silent for a couple of seconds, then he said, "I just want you and my parents to get along. Is that too much to ask? I hate seeing the people I love fight each other." He got up and walked toward the door with his back to Milla. "Oh, I almost forgot. What kind of pizza did you want?" Jude said quietly.

The blonde sighed, "Forget it. I don't have the appetite anymore."

"Fine then," Jude said without looking at her. He then left the room.

Although Milla knew she wasn't at fault she couldn't help but feel contrite for what she had said to him. She didn't have parents of her own, but that didn't stop her from feeling sympathy towards Jude.

_'Damn. Why do I always feel like the bad guy whenever we fight?'_

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Milla figured that it was time to leave the safety of Jude's room and face the Mathis trio that consisted of her angry boyfriend, his evil mother, and a perverted bug. She was dreading the upcoming meeting, and she wanted to delay it as much as possible. Milla stepped down the stairs, but instead of taking a right towards the dining room she took a sharp left into the shrine that she was marveling at earlier.<p>

Milla walked up to the Maxwell statue and stared at it. She was reminded of what Jude said about it earlier: "Mom's obsessed with it. Every day, the moment she wakes up, she cleans and polishes this figure."

This thing wasn't even alive, and Ellen was devoting every fiber of her being to it. Milla would have loved to receive one of those fibers.

"What do they see in you?" She asked the deity as though she would be answered back. "They accept you without a second thought." She then shook her head quickly to expel the meaningless thoughts that her statement invoked in her.

Milla knew that it was not worth getting jealous over a statue, but for some reason she was very intrigued by it. She turned around briskly to return to the dining table. However, before she could leave the room she smelled something that resembled burning hair. She snapped her head to the left and caught the culprit. Although her hair got singed from the burning candle, it did not catch on fire much to her relief.

However, that relief was short lived. Her eyes grew wide, and she started breathing heavily.

The statue was on fire! It was set ablaze in Milla's carelessness when she turned to leave the room; she must have unknowingly knocked the candle over. She took a few steps back and stared in awe at the burning Maxwell figure.

She was frozen with fear, so much so that she did not hear footsteps approaching the room.

"What's that smell? Is that-?" Jude gasped when he saw the morbid display, "Mom! Dad! Fire!"

Derrick and Ellen came shortly after to view the pyre that was visibly breaking their hearts. Derrick scrunched his face up in a pained expression, while Ellen had tears welling up in her eyes. Both could not find the will to move a muscle at the sight of it.

Parts of the figure were blowing up and off of the deity. First, Maxwell lost his hand, then his glasses were lost in the burning process.

Before the second hand blew off though, the figure swelled up into an abnormal size due to the gas accumulating in the hollow center of the figure.

Milla noticed this before the others and yelled, "Duck down!" She turned around and lunged at Jude to get him down on the floor while she covered him with her body.

_Kaboom!_

Despite Milla's warning, Derrick and Ellen were still frozen in place. They were standing quite far so the pieces flying off of Maxwell didn't harm them. The scene was horrid; the pieces of the divinity were scattered throughout the room as well as the hallway, and the smoke was unbearably thick.

The Mathis elders just stared at the aftermath with their jaws hanging slack. Then they slowly turned their heads in Milla's direction.

Milla was shaken, but she gathered her composure and brought Jude and herself to their feet, "I so sorry about your statue, Ellen. I just turned and I saw that it was on fire! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

The young woman prepared herself for this moment. This is where the Mathis trio throws her out of their house screaming about how demonic she was in defiling their god.

However, no screaming came. Milla looked first to Ellen, then to Derrick, then to Jude, and then back to Ellen trying to read their expressions.

They all kept their shocked expressions glued to their faces until Ellen broke the silence, "That was certainly alarming, but I'm relieved that everyone is all right."

"Huh?" Milla was confused. _'That's the first thing she says after learning that I blew up the statue?'_

The black-haired woman sighed, "It seems that the model we were using was a flammable one, and we even set candles next to it. Of course it was going to blow one of these days."

Derrick snapped his head towards his wife, "Wait, what? Ellen, why did you keep candles next to the statue then?"

"You think I knew that it was one of the older models? Remember when my sister visited all those years back? She gifted this to me and told me that it was the new model, so it wouldn't catch on fire," Ellen paused for a second to think about what it was she just said, "I wonder what her motives were in giving me a flammable one… I need to have a talk with her one of these days…"

Derrick looked at Milla in a serious manner instead of the creepy one he seemed to favor that night. "Milla, I'd like to thank you for protecting Jude from the recent danger. You did it without a second thought or hesitation."

"Wait, what?" The blonde asked.

Ellen took a step closer to the younger woman and said, "I'd like to thank you as well. Although, I still think you are a good-for-nothing. I now know that you are not a selfish one. Very well, I approve of your relationship with Jude."

It took Milla long enough to realize the misunderstanding that was going on, but she quickly grasped the fact that it saved her ass.

She did not hesitate to use this confusion to her full advantage, "You don't need to thank me. I love Jude, and I value him more than anything, even my own life."

Jude blushed profusely at the bold statement, while his parents were trying desperately to shake off the awkward feeling that those series of words enticed.

"Erm, dessert is just about ready! Would you all like some?" Ellen asked suddenly.

Derrick caught on quickly and answered, "Of course, Ellen! You always make delicious cake!"

The elder couple fled to the dining room, eager to leave those cheesy love birds behind in favor of chocolate cake. However, the younger couple remained in the desecrated shrine.

Jude put a hand on top of his burning face as he said, "How can you say all of that without being embarrassed?"

The blonde woman crossed her arms across her chest, "Why should I be embarrassed? If I was ashamed to say something as simple as that, I don't think our relationship would've been able to last this long."

The young man stared at the ground, "I… guess…? But couldn't you have dropped the cliché?"

Milla laughed at her boyfriend's distress, "That's what you take issue with? Alright, next time I'll use original wording."

She kissed Jude's lips which turned his face into an even brighter shade of red.

The young lovers then retreated to the dining table where the remaining food was consumed without any malicious actions from the elder couple.

* * *

><p>Jude and Milla were now getting their jackets and shoes back on as they were preparing themselves for the trip back to Milla's apartment.<p>

"See you later, Mom and Dad!" Jude said while waving to his parental authority, "Thanks for the food! It was great!"

"Thank you. Goodbye, Jude," Ellen said forlornly. "And goodbye to you too, Milla."

"Come back soon, Jude," Derrick smiled. He then turned to Milla and caressed her arm, "And you too my dear."

Milla swatted his arm away, but not as violently as she would have liked to, "Don't touch me again or I'll kill you." She muttered under her breath. The threat seemed to have worked being that his disturbing smile faltered.

After their farewells, the younger couple left the Mathis estate and stepped down a few stairs to begin their journey back home.

Once his parents were out of earshot, Jude whispered softly, "Milla, I don't know what you did, but you seem to have won over Mom and Dad easily."

Milla exhaled slowly, "Yeah. Honestly, I don't know what I did either."

Jude was confused at that confession, but in the end he decided to drop it. "Also, I'm sorry for the fight that we had earlier. I wish I could've been more supportive for you."

"Don't be stupid. It's mostly my fault that we fought…" She looked into Jude's gold eyes and smiled, "So, does this mean we are on good terms now?"

Jude laughed slightly, "Yes, it does."

The blonde's smile grew broader, "Alright, how about some make up sex when we get back home then?"

Jude gave her a nod and laughed a bit harder. The young woman was ecstatic. _'This situation can't get any better than this!'_

Jude then grasped her hand and intertwined their fingers in an intimate manner.

_'I lied, it can get better!'_

**The End**


	3. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Happy New Year to you all! Well, I'm sorry for the long wait on this, but I finally got the inspiration I needed to make an epilogue for this story! You can thank my parents who absolutely do not know how Skype works! It's hilarious at times! If you have parents that are overseas you probably know what I'm talking about. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Tales of Xillia.**

Epilogue

"Why is my face so big in the picture? You can even count the wrinkles around my eyes on this." Ellen's face was painted on the screen of Jude's laptop which sat upon the desk in his room. Ellen only had the top half of her face visible. The enlarged portions gave off the illusion that she was nothing but eyes; a result of poor camera control.

Jude gave out a sigh, "Mom, You have to tilt your tablet down and keep it away from your face."

The young man's voice echoed through the speaker of Ellen's tablet. Almost instantly, her eyes squeezed as if her face was scrunching up. "Jude, calm down. You don't have to yell. I'm right here."

Jude took the echoing of his voice as a sign that his mother had put the volume too high on her device. "Mom, there should be a button to control the speaker on the side; push it down," he said with the calmest and clearest voice he could muster.

Enlarged black eyebrows furrowed in Ellen's growing frustration. "My eyes are still huge. Why didn't you just spent all this money on a camera instead of this useless trash?"

"Ugh. Mom, can you just give it to Dad. He probably knows how to use these things better than you do." Jude put a hand over his forehead and proceeded to force a calm composure on his face. He had bought his Mom a tablet so that hopefully they'd be able to look at each other's faces while talking to each other.

After a few minutes of back and forth between Jude and his Mom, Milla sauntered into Jude's room and circled her arms around her seated partner from behind and rested her head on Jude's shoulder. "Hey, what's all this noise?" When she noticed what is was he was doing her face blanched. Although she knew that Ellen approves of their relationship now, Milla still jumps a little whenever she sees the black haired woman witness their romantic antics.

"Hello, Milla. How have you been? Are you having fun laying upon my son?" The huge brown eyes squinted a bit as if she was challenging an opponent. Both Milla and Jude hung their jaws slack at this utterance while Ellen just giggled. "Calm down you two. Even a woman my age can joke around at times."

After a moment of silence, Ellen said, "So, Jude, did Milla say yes?" Jude's eyes grew to a size that could rival the pair on the screen, and he slammed the top of the laptop closed.

"What was I supposed to say yes to?" Milla turned her head toward her younger companion, but she was already guessing what was going on by the way his face was darkening with crimson.

Jude brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and squeezed the pressure point with his thumb and forefinger. "I wanted to surprise you, but Mom ruined it." Jude opened the drawer to his desk and slowly took out a black box, "I'm sorry this couldn't be more romantic. But will you marry me?"

Milla opened her mouth and left her jaw hanging so that she appeared to be gaping like a fish. Realizing how inane she must have looked, Milla brought her hands up to cover her mouth and continued the surprised expression in a more fitting manner.

Jude grew nervous at his girlfriend's expanding silence, so he shifted off of his chair and knelt down in front of Milla to emphasis exactly what he was asking her.

The blonde dropped her hands from her face and gave Jude a breath taking smile. "Yes, of course!" Without warning she then pinned him to the ground and planted kisses all over Jude's face and neck. When she reached Jude's lips she increased the heat and the passion of the kiss. Jude responded with great fervor towards his companion but not enough to dominate. After several minutes of kissing, Milla snatched the box from Jude and put the ring on her finger. She was sitting on the floor and admiring the beauty of the diamond covered ring while Jude remained laying down.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Milla said softly as she looked at the ring from different angles

"Yeah, I don't have a good eye for these types of things so Mom helped me out with it," Jude confessed.

Milla glanced up at the closed laptop on the desk forlornly and said, "Maybe you should call her back. She's probably troubled from the abrupt end of the call."

Jude pondered this for a brief moment while he stared at the ceiling. "Given the topic of conversation, she probably knows why I hung up." Jude sat up and smiled at Milla deviously. "Also, this can be a sort of punishment for her."

Milla smirked. "That's not something I thought I'd hear you say, mama's boy." Before Jude turned into a sputtering mess from her tease, Milla kissed his cheek softly to assure him that she was only kidding.

After Jude calmed down he checked his watch to check the time. "So, it's just about time to start dinner. I'll get started on it. Or would you like to eat out today?"

A dangerous glint flashed in Milla's eyes. "You don't have to do that when I got perfect sausage right here." Milla didn't spare a moment to shove her hand down Jude's pants. All the while, Jude's cheeks turned into the brightest shade of pink.

"Or dinner can wait…" Jude said quietly.

Milla got on top of Jude a second time that night and started to nibble on his ear. "What do you mean? This is dinner isn't it?"

Jude nodded his head and allowed Milla to have her way with him. Jude looked down to see Milla push up his shirt and bite down on one of his revealed nipples. This and the fact that she was going to be his future wife sent another jolt down Jude's 'sausage' and he let out a heavy moan that sounded more like a loud exasperated sigh.

Milla lifted her blonde head and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what the hell that sound was, but it sure as hell wasn't sexy."

Jude threw his arms to cover most of his face. "S-shut up! It's just… different… knowing that we will be married soon."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I love you, Jude," Milla said sincerely.

The young man smiled broadly. "I love you too."

They shared another passionate kiss and were oblivious to their surroundings, even to Jude's phone that was ringing off multiple times which was no doubt his mother. To them the only things that mattered were each other and the beginning of their new life together.

_Fin_


End file.
